


Tree Lighting Surprise

by Follow2thedark



Series: Christmas Surprises [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Happy Ending, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow2thedark/pseuds/Follow2thedark
Summary: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!





	Tree Lighting Surprise

The blustery winter wind bites at Castiel's neck sending chills down his spine. Tugging the collar of his beloved tan trench coat, Cas makes his way through the crowded main street of his small town. Families, friends and lovers all gathered to the main hub, excitedly awaiting the town's Christmas tree lighting ceremony. The smalls shops that line the one way street have their doors thrown open for late evening shoppers, welcoming them from the cold. Castiel smiles to himself as he passes children with their faces pressed against the glass of a pet store, dreaming of the possible puppies they hope to get from Santa. Making his way over to the gazebo he stands back to admire that 20 foot fir tree. Every branch dripping with baubles and ornaments of all shapes sizes and colors, the lights still dark. 

A hush comes over the crowd as the mayor climbs a small stage with a microphone and what Cas can only assume is the button to control the lights of the tree. Taking his place in front of the mic, the older woman addresses her fellow townsfolk as a shoulder bumps into Cas knocking him to the side slightly. 

"Did I miss anything?" Dean Winchester whispers, a steaming disposable coffee cup in each hand. Cas smirks before taking his cup from Dean, blowing on the hot chocolate inside.

"Not yet," Cas replies.

"Oh good. That line was a bitch," Dean mumbles before taking a sip of his hot chocolate, effectively burning his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel looks back towards the mayor to listen to the rest of her speech. 

Beside him Dean sighs deeply.  
"You would think they would write a different speech but I guess if it ain't broke don't fix it." Dean grumbles quietly.

"Will you just hush and enjoy the lights, if you're good we'll go to the diner and get pie after," Cas mumbles back, watching Dean perk up from the corner of his eye.

"And without further ado, if you'd count down with me...10...9...8" the mayor counts down with the crowd, excitement buzzing. 

Suddenly the giant tree bursts full of colors, blues, greens, yellows and reds reflecting off the handing ornaments, the town oohs and ahhs as the children giggle. 

"Can you believe it's been 5 years since we met at Sam's Christmas party?" Dean asks quietly. Castiel glances over and sees the bright lights shining off of Dean's face. Smiling to himself, Cas thinks only of the ring box tucked safely in the pocket of his jeans.

"Merry Christmas, Dean" Cas says, pushing all of his love into the words. 

Without looking away from the tree, Dean smiles and replies, "Merry Christmas, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
